


Cuts

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feels cut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt Hour 4: Crop

Remus feels cut off. James and Sirius are out there risking their lives in a war against an army that has too many names and too few faces.

He dreads, fears, panics. He studies, researches, learns. It doesn´t make him feel less cut off, it just distracts. He worries himself sick.

Sirius returns to him one night, unannounced, in pain. Not enough to go to the hospital this time. Enough to shut him up. Mostly. 

His needy sounds cut Remus´ heart further. It heals him to be finally able to help. He isn´t sure he can let Sirius go again.


End file.
